A New Year's Dance
by humanusscriptor
Summary: The Lab Rats find themselves celebrating New Years for the first time. With Spike on the loose, a desperate Leo trying to win a dance with Danielle, Adam answering Mr. Davenport's questions correctly, Mr. Davenport getting a black eye, and Ethan asking Bree to dance, one thing is for sure. One of them might not make it through the night. T for Spike and insults.


**Happy New Year! I thought I would post up another Lab Rats fanfiction while you are patiently waiting for _Rats on A Train_ to appear. I thought up this idea about four or five days ago. The first thing you should know is that it is set on New Year's Eve, no duh. I tried to make Adam dumb, but it just did not happen.**

**Disclaimer: Like before, I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

New Year's Eve. Thousands of people all over the world knew what it was. However, for three bionic heroes, they had no idea of the event. The three were practicing fighting holographic bad guys when the scientific billionaire shut off the simulator.

"Guys, I have something important to tell you," the billionaire informed.

"Do not tell me there is a mission!" the youngest of the three bionics groaned.

"Of course not!" the oldest scoffed. "Today's the last day of the month!"

"Good, because I do not like operating—" The bionic stopped midsentence, and stared at the eldest bionic, who just happened to be the dumbest. The billionaire and the other bionic simply stared at the eldest as well.

"Did he just-?" a bionic with mahogany shoulder-length hair asked. Her name was Bree Davenport, and her power consisted of super speed. She was the lone girl in the group, but that didn't matter to her because she was somewhat of a tomboy.

"He did!" the billionaire stated. "Correct, Adam. It's also New Year's Eve, which means—"

"Tomorrow is a brand new year?" Adam guessed.

Nobody said anything for a moment. They were all surprised that Adam had gotten that right. Maybe he was paying attention. Nah!

"Correct. There is a ball at Times Square New York that drops at 9: 00 our time. I hosted the party, and there are going to be about a hundred people over. I want you to get in your capsules, and I will reprogram them so it looks like you're dressed. I want you three—"

"To be on your best behavior and do not use our bionics. We get it, Mr. Davenport," the smartest of the three bionics said.

Mr. Davenport nodded, and whisked the bionics into their capsules. A minute later, Adam and Chase came out in tuxedos while Bree wore an emerald green dress and, much to her dismay, high heels.

"Do I really have these _things_?" Bree complained. "I can barely walk around in them!"

"It will only be for… six hours," Mr. Davenport answered.

"Six hours! _Fine_!"

"There'd better be lots of chips, because the last I wore a tuxedo—"

Ding dong!

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport heard voices from upstairs, and heard Chase's name.

"Oh. That must be my date," Chase stated, grinning like a cat as he dashed to the elevator.

"You have a date!?" the other people in the room asked shocked.

"Yup, and best of all, I did it all by myself!" Chase bragged. Upon still being received stares, Chase huffed. "Okay, fine! Spike got me a date. Are you happy?"

"That would make sense. So, who is it may I ask?" Bree asked after pressing the top floor button.

The door opened to reveal a female wearing an emerald dress, only hers was lighter and didn't have any glitter, her honey-blonde hair flowing down her shoulder in waves. Adam recognized her instantly.

"Danielle? Isn't she Trent's girlfriend?" Adam asked.

"Not anymore. Let me just say that he will not be walking again anytime soon," Chase admitted.

"Chase, there is no way I am letting Spike out here in this environment. He's going to destroy the party!" Mr. Davenport warned.

"Do not worry, Mr. Davenport. Spike and I already talked about it."

With that statement, Chase headed over and talked with Danielle. Bree and Adam stood still, staring at Chase while Mr. Davenport snuck off to find his wife.

"Something tells me that this party is going to be weird," Bree stated.

"Probably," Adam said before heading over to gorge himself at the food table, leaving Bree alone.

"Care to dance?" a voice asked.

Turning around, Bree saw that it was her ex-boyfriend, Ethan.

"S…sure," she stammered, feeling heat rising to her cheeks. She took his hand, and was soon on the dance floor.

During the dance, Ethan noticed that Bree kept glancing at Spike every now and then, and wondering if things were going all right. Sensing that she would rather not be dancing with him, Ethan said, "Go and see him. Our dance can wait."

"Thanks." Bree walked over to see if Chase was all right, and was surprised to see that the dance was going smoothly.

"Wow. The dance is going well. No fighting," Mr. Davenport commented from behind my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Wow! What happened?" I commented, turning around to see Big D sprouting a black eye.

"I hit my eye when I reached underneath the table. Tasha wanted me to put ice on it. I have a feeling I might need to get more!" he commented, pointing to Leo and Spike who were arguing.

"Leo, you should get out of there," I mumbled, fearing for Leo's safety. He could be seriously hurt if Spike laid his hands on him!

"What do you mean I can't dance with Danielle? It's just one dance!" Leo complained, his fist clenched and staring down at Spike.

Spike, however, was unfazed and he stared down Leo. "I mean you can't dance with her, Leprechaun!"

"Why not? It's just one dance!"

"Leo, you should _really _get out of there," I mumbled to myself, once again fearing for Leo's safety.

"She's my date, Leprechaun, and I say no!"

Leo's shoulders seemed to relax. I actually thought Leo was going to walk away. Then again, maybe not.

"All right, then. How about you and I dance for a dance with Danielle?" Leo suggested.

At this point, everyone at the party had gathered around the two, intrigued as to where this was going to go. I gasped at the compromise. It just was not fair. Leo was the best dancer I knew, and everyone at school thought the same. Leo had picked something that he knew he could win at!

"Deal. And when I win, you stay away from Danielle for the rest of the night and as long as I'm Spike, you can't talk to her!" Spike demanded, jabbing his finger at Leo's chest.

Everyone gasped. That was a serious addition to the contest. Leo hesitated, but he eventually agreed. With that, people made way for the New Year Dance off!

"You go first, Leprechaun!" Spike informed, stepping back and putting an arm around Danielle as if to say he owned her.

"Gladly!" Leo did the Michael Jackson, earning a standing ovation from everyone present.

"Beat that," Leo exclaimed.

"Puhleeze! That dance was as small and pathetic as you, Leprechaun. When I'm done with you, it'll hurt to even blink! Now, watch this!"

Leaving that threat hanging, Spike entered the dance floor, the people departing for him as if he was the Red Sea. Spike started by whirling his hands in a propeller like motion, then followed it up with a backflip and a split before break dancing around in a circle and doing another backflip. The people there watched with interest, Danielle included as Spike threw fake punch after fake punch.

"That isn't dancing! It's karate!" Leo complained.

However, no one seemed to pay attention to him as Spike finished up with a backflip and pounded his fist on the hard floor. The crowd cheered, causing Spike to let out a roar, which only increased his popularity.

"I win," Spike said smugly.

"But that's not fair!" Leo complained.

"Deal with it, kid." Spike shoved Leo backwards, causing him to fall onto the tile floor. I almost used my super speed to grab Leo before he fell, but didn't. I did not want people to know I was bionic.

"Leo, I'll—" People were staring at me now, and I didn't like it. However, his dancing impressed me, and I felt as if I owed it to him. "I'll dance with you," I informed, walking over to Leo and wondering why on earth I was wearing High Heels tonight.

Surprised, Leo took my hand and guided me onto the dance floor. A soft melody began to play and I saw Leo straighten up. "I know you should be asking this, but—would you care to dance?"

"Gladly," I commented. The lights dimmed as Leo held me in his arms, his hands resting on my waist. I laced my fingers behind his neck and gazed into his eyes. Before I knew, I started to let go of all the uneasiness I felt. As cliché as it sounds, no one else existed but us. When we stopped, the song had long since stopped playing, and people were beginning a fast-paced dance.

"Nice dancing," I commented, abruptly caught off guard by how long we danced together. I mean, we were slow dancing when a fast-paced song was going on!

When I finally walked back to get something to quench my uneasy stomach, I caught sight of Ethan leaving. As much as I wanted to go after him, I let him go._ 'It's probably for the best.'_

People teased me about my dance with Leo, thinking I actually liked him. I loved Leo, but only as a brother. The same is true for Adam and Chase. Pretty soon, my internal thoughts gave out as people started counting down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…"

I could hardly believe it. In five seconds, a whole new year would start.

"5, 4, 3…"

A whole new year filled spending time on boys and makeup and missions and everything.

"2, 1… Happy New Years!"

Well, 2015 was here, and I was ready to brace myself for what the year held. I did not know that in six years eight months and twenty hours, something would happen that would change my life forever.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? The end certainly is intriguing, but sadly I won't be getting to it for another year or so. I don't have much planned out, but I will tell you, it will include the gang graduating high school. All right. Leave your reviews, positive or negative. Any suggestions or criticism is welcome. Peace!**


End file.
